Faith's Angel
by faithvspiper
Summary: Spike and Faith are together but, Spike isn't good to Faith. Faith goes to Angel for help but, finds something a little more than she bargained for. Spike stirs up trouble and it's up to the gang to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

_Faith's Angel _

_Okay let's see here. Joss owns all this stuff, I'm only responsible for the story. _

_Pairing:Faith/Angel_

_Please I love reviews.

* * *

_

There was a knock on his front door. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 3:00am. While heading to the door, he grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He opened the door without caution, already knowing who it was. He was right, for when he opened the door a bruised and broken Faith stand there holding her arms across her chest. Without question, Angel ushered the girl inside. He directed Faith to the bed, without words. While Faith sat on the edge of the bed, Angel went to get his first aid kit, he always kept one because he knew it would get used often. He walked over to where Faith sat on the bed. He knew what to do, this had happened on many occasions before. They usually kept quiet while he tended to her wounds but this time he couldn't keep quiet. He couldn't just let some jerk hurt her like that. He decided to make her realize that 'He' wasn't good enough for her.

"He did this to you again, didn't he?" He wasn't really asking he already knew the answer.

Faith looked up at him in a very un-Faith-like manner; scared. She looked deep into his eyes and shook her head 'yes'. He could have completely snapped but, he didn't, not in front of her. He could beat 'Him' to a bloody pulp later.

"Faith," He started but she interrupted.

"Angel, please he….he didn't know what he was d-doing. Spike loves me, he just gets out of h-hand sometimes." She stuttered, which Angel never heard her do, unless it was a night like this. He had to show her that Spike was…is no good. 'She needs better.' He thought.

"Faith, if he hasn't changed by now, do you really think he's going to change?" He asked her. Faith hung her head down, knowing the answer. Angel could see he was getting through to her. "Spike won't ever change. I'm sorry. I really am but, you deserve so much more than him."

"No Angel, I don't." She blurted out. Angel looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He wanted to know.

"He's the only one that has ever loved me." She said sadly.

"That's not true. I…there are plenty of people that love you and care for you." He carefully said with his words, not to give anything away. Faith looked at him disbelievingly. "Faith, do you love him?"

"No." She said in a quiet voice. "I love somebody else but, he could never have the feelings for me that I have for him." She explained.

"Well, then he's a jerk. Faith, if you don't love Spike, you shouldn't lead him on. Anyway, you NEED to get away from him if he does this to you. Seriously Faith, how can somebody love you if they do this to you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said while she started to fall apart. She leaned forward and rested her head on Angel's shoulder and started to sob.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault. It's not." He maneuvered her so they were looking into each others eyes. "You need to know you are a very special person. Faith he's not the only one that loves you." He said while he wiped away her tears, which had stopped falling. He didn't want her to go but, if that was what she wanted, he would support her on anything. "The point is; you go where you want to go. Wherever that is I'll support you all the way, even if you choose to stay with Spike. I'm just saying, I can't see you get hurt anymore. So, at night you can't come here anymore when Spike hits you." This was hurting him so much but, he couldn't watch it anymore. He'd always be there for her, just not as the 'doctor' she goes to when Spike hurts her. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her. She looked like she was trying to find the courage to say something.

"Angel…" She tried to start. "Angel, I am where I want to be." She finally said while she looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, if you want Spike go get him." Angel tried to cover up his hurt. Faith had a face of confusion which turned into realization.

"What? Oh no. That's not what I meant." Angel looked at her curiously. "I mean, I'm where I want to because…." She paused trying to find her courage once again, "Because I'm with you." She blurted out. Angel was now confused. Was he getting his wish?

"What?" He questioned.

"Angel, I'm in love with YOU. Only you. You're the other guy. I know you can never feel the same way but that's how I feel. She explained.

"You love me?" Why couldn't he stop asking questions? Faith had just told him she loved him and she THINKS he can never love her back.

Faith nodded looking scared and regretful. "I'm sorry. I…I should go." She said getting off of the bed, starting to move passed him. He jumped up from his resting spot on the ground and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked down at his hand and the she turned her gaze to his eyes. They locked eyes and he pulled her close. They closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

As the pulled away he said, "I love you. I've always loved you." She looked him in the eyes and could tell it was the truth. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and led them to the bed. He laid her down and climbed under the covers as well. As she cuddled into him, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. That's how they stayed the whole night, just comforting each other with each other's presence. As the two fell asleep, a drunken Spike peered in from the window. Upon seeing the two, he stated, "I'll kill you both. If it's the last thing I do." With that he walked into the darkness.

* * *

_I'm not all good with the sappy stuff. So, yeah. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Please review._

_FaithandAngel_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes_

_So, so sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. I was trying to get another story started, I was a bridesmaid in my brothers wedding, school play, had one of my best friends that moved away come down, and I just found out some bad news about my family member. Anyway, again so sorry it took so long. I will never quit on a story until it's finished so anyway on with the show. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming._

* * *

Faith woke up in Angel's arms, comfortable. She had barley moved at all during the night. She was still a little sore from Spike. Spike. There was no more Spike. They were over. She was with Angel now and that was how it was going to be. She wasn't going to let Spike ruin this. She still couldn't believe it; Angel was going to be the one. He was the one. It was strange, but she just knew that she loved him. One day he was one of her best friends, and the next she just felt different. She couldn't explain it. Then, she just knew she loved him. She was so busy thinking, she didn't realize that he had woken up.

"Hey beautiful." He said, his voice scratchy from just waking up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey back." She said. She looked over to the dresser. "Is that clock right?" She asked, suddenly alert. Angel looked at the clock.

"Yeah, why?" He asked coolly.

"Oh sh!" She said jumping out of the bed. She ran to get her shoes.

"What?" He asked, while Faith tied her shoes.

"I've got school."

"You never go to school on time." Angel pointed out.

"Yeah well, since I wasn't home last night, it's gonna be easier facing B with some people around. Plus, she's probably worried sick. I gotta go." She said wlaking out the door.

Angel was a little disappointed that that was all that was said when Faith poked her head through the door again.

"We'll talk later, kay?" She said running to give him a quick kiss, and then left through the door again.

Faith walked into class 2 minutes before the bell. She sat down next to her best friend, Buffy. Buffy gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Faith asked noticing the look.

"Where were you last night? Mom and I were worried sick." Buffy asked with a hint of anger. Faith had lived with the Summers' since she was 12, when her and Buffy became best friends.

"Well..." Faith started, but was interrupted by Buffy.

"No, I don't need you to tell me to know. Look at you." Buffy said gesturing to the bruise on the left of her mouth, split lip on the same time, and the very deep cut on her cheekbone that had butterfly bandages on it.

"B…" She tried to explain, but was interrupted again.

"Don't you 'B' me." Buffy said. Faith saw Mr. Clarton walk into the room.

"Buffy, I'll explain later I swear." Faith promised. Buffy just shook her head and turned her attention on Mr. Clarton.

After school, Buffy and Faith walked to the Espresso Pump. They got some coffee and got a table.

"Okay, spill." Buffy ordered.

"Okay. Well, you were right I was with Spike last night." Faith put up her hand when she saw Buffy was about to interrupt. "Just listen, B." Faith continued once she saw Buffy wasn't going to interrupt. "That's where I started out, but when it got outta hand, I went to Angel's. He….Buffy, I'm gonna break up with Spike. Angel and I are together." Faith blurted out. Buffy looked shocked.

"You're breaking up with Spike? Wait, when?" Buffy asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I haven't done it yet, but after this I'm going to. It might sound weird, but I just know Angel's the one. I love him." Faith tried to explain.

"Just don't take it too fast." Buffy warned her best friend.

"We won't. I'm going over there later tonight after I end it with Spike." Faith reassured her.

"So nothing happened with you and Angel last night?" Buffy asked.

"What? No, not yet. We just told each other how we felt and fell asleep. That's basically it." Faith told Buffy.

"Okay." Buffy said. Faith looked at her watch.

"Sorry B, but I gotta go. I'll see ya tonight, kay." Faith said getting up from the table.

"Yeah, you better be there or my mom is gonna kick your butt." Buffy tried, but Faith was already gone.

Faith knocked on Spike's door. When he answered, she could tell he had been drinking, a lot.

"Well, hello luv." He slurred.

"Spike, we need to talk." Faith walked inside. She wanted to just get on with it.

"Oh, well, I already know what you want to talk about." Spike said.

"You do?" Faith asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, about you shaggin' some other bloke." Spike answered. Faith shook her head.

"What? No Spike, it's not like that. I didn't, we just talked, but I realized something. I don't think we should do this anymore." Faith said.

"You THINK we shouldn't do WHAT anymore, hmmm?" Spike asked angrily.

"This. We're hurting each other. We need to stop. We're no good for each other and we both know it." Faith yelled back.

"Oh really. 'Cause I'm havin' a lot of fun, you know that? You don't NEED to do anything. I can do all of it, just don't fight back." He said pushing her hard on the bed. "Oh and I know I'm hurting you, I just like it so much I'm not gonna stop 'til you're dead." Spike said nearing her. The last thing Faith saw was Spike pull both of their clothes off and then he hit her hard across the face, busting the cut on her cheekbone open again. That's when it all went black.

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Sorry I love cliff hangers. Anyway, if there's any bad words I'll usually star them out like I did in this one because I don't want to change the rating and I don't really like using those kinda words in stories incase somebody I know reads it lol. Call me a geek lol. Anyway, please review. Hopefully next time it won't take me as long to post lol. Again thanks to the people that reviewed._

_FaithandAngel_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes_

_Hey! Sorry it's been so long. Actually, I won't be able to update for a while because I will be out of town for a couple of weeks. So, I just wanted to update while I can. Please review. I hope you guys still want to read this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

* * *

Before Spike had a chance to do anything, the door burst open and Angel strode into the room.

"Get away from her." Angel growled, while pulling Spike off of an unconscious Faith.

"Hey, I'm just givin' the broad a lesson." Spike said before he went flying through the air and into the wall.

"Spike, I'm giving you a chance to get out of Sunnydale before I really have to make you regret this." Angel said right before he hit Spike so hard, he went out cold. Angel walked over to Faith and wrapped her up in a blanket. Cradling her in his arms, he left for his place.

* * *

Faith sat up suddenly, fearing she was still with Spike, but calmed when she realized she was at Angel's. She looked down herself and saw she had one of Angel's button down shirts on. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and wondered what time it was. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was 9:00 p.m. She got out of bed, the shirt spilling at mid thigh, and walked over to the bathroom door. She heard the shower stop and thought it was best just to wait. So she went back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Angel emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later. He walked over, towel clad, and sat down next to Faith. Faith sat there trying to figure out how to ask what she so desperately wanted to, but found no words. Somehow, though, Angel knew what she wanted to ask and eased her mind by answering the question.

"Nothing happened, Faith." He assured her. Faith let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and rested her head on Angel's shoulder. "I got there before he could do anything. I wanted to talk with him and I'm so glad I didn't back out." He felt Faith nod into his shoulder. "Why don't we get some sleep?" At Faith's nod, he helped her under the covers. "Let me go get something to wear." Kissing her forehead, he left to go find something to wear.

He came back out in a pair of loose sweat pants and joined Faith in the bed. Faith instinctively rolled over and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and watched as she fell asleep. He watched her all night, until sleep finally consumed him.

* * *

_Authors Notes_

_I know, I know. It's a short one, but I just wanted to get this part over with. Hope y'all liked it. I know It's not my best, but I was having trouble writing this part for some reason. Anyway, please review. _

_FaithandAngel_


End file.
